Gothic Butterfly
by Kolobusamy
Summary: Hermione has a accident in potions with her time turner which pulls her into another dimention.
1. Through the Rabbit Hole

_Disclaimer: Hermione and all recognizable characters are from JK Rowling. The title is from Alice in Wonderland._

Chapter 1

Down the rabbit hole

"Today, class we are going to brew polyjuice potions." Snape's bored voice droned on. 

Hermione Granger wasn't paying much attention to Professor Snape's lecture; she already knew how to brew a polyjuice potion, anyhow. She was in the middle of some delicious gossip with Lavender. They were pretending to take notes but were instead passing notes using a specially charmed paper. It works kind of like instant messaging.  

_Hermione:_ What do you mean!? He broke up with her! They were the perfect couple!

_Lavender:_ Well I heard it from Stacey, you know, the Ravenclaw with purple glasses who is dating Rowdy. Well, she heard it from Clara, who heard it from Blaise, who witnessed the heartbreaking scene first hand!!"

 _Hermione: _Heartbreaking! Do tell!

_Lavender: _ He screamed at her, calling her names. His exact words were, like, "You ugly cow!"

_Hermione:_ He didn't!

_Lavender: _Then he asked for the ring he gave her for Christmas, the one with the emerald, and she wasn't going to give it back, so he grabbed her arm and yanked the ring off her hand.

_Hermione: _Oh my god! That is so horrible!

_Lavender:_ That's not the half of it! He's parting remark was, "You'll never be able to keep a man, you frigid bitch!"

_Hermione:_ He is such an asshole!

_Lavender:_ Yep! Too bad he won't—

Suddenly a voice sounded from right behind Hermione's ear. "You know, ladies, I think the appropriate place to conduct your little spew of gossip is during detention tonight."

"Yipe!" Lavender squealed jumping up from her desk (which was located behind Hermione and to her right) and knocking into Neville. Who then knocked his potion all over Hermione, barely missing Professor Snape. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked as he reached for her.

"Yes, I'm all—" Hermione gasped as a beam of light shot out of her robes. Pulling at her robes, she uncovered her time turner, which was turning itself widely and emitting bright light.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry screamed.

And then she was gone….

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  * 

Falling… 

**THUD!**

Pain exploding throughout her body Hermione let darkness overcome her as she fell unconscious.

TBC

A/n: Please read and review. 


	2. This can't be Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, and things belong to JK Rowling._

Chapter 2

This can't be Hogwarts!

"Wake up!" came a laughing voice. "Whoever you might you be!"

Waking, Hermione found herself surrounded by hundreds of smiling beautiful young faces.

These girls didn't look human. They looked like a muggle painting of fairies. Creamy pale skin like poured milk, eyes like jewels, hair falling in long curtains of showering hair, not a lock out of place, they was simply something not human about them.

"Where am I?" Hermione whispered, not recognizing her own voice.

"Hogwarts," A dark eyed, blond with a voice like that of a rock star told her.

"What?" Hermione looked around. She was sitting on a huge bed big enough for twenty full-grown men, silk curtains and scarves hung from the walls. Rugs overlapped on the floor, women's apparel thrown about. It looked like she was in the middle of a Moroccan dream. 

A ravishing red head with vivid green eyes plopped down next to Hermione.

"Where………did…………you (points at Hermione)……..come……..from?"

"Oh for crying out loud, she isn't foreign or dumb, Victoria!"  Said the dark eyed blond. "YOU don't have to talk to her like that!"

"I was just making sure she could understand the question, Elizabeth!" Victoria squealed back. "YOU don't have to be such a pain in the butt!"

"Oh, here we go again," said a curly blond with purple eyes as Victoria and Elizabeth got into it.

"Guys this is getting old!" said a raven haired orange eyed beauty. "We're not being very hospitable to our new friend here." Her voice tinkled like bells.

Something is so wrong here, Hermione thought. I've got to get out of here!

Leaping up she ran to the big oak door with gold handles.

"She running away!" Elizabeth screamed. Jumping up to chase after her.

"And it's all your fault!" Victoria huffed.

As one the herd of beauties chased after Hermione as she ran through what looked like a really small but cozy sitting room. Hurrying through the door she hoped was to the outside, all the girls froze. Hermione rushed through the little entrance that held cloaks and shoes and out into the hall.

It looked just like Hogwarts.

Eerily still, the girls whispered. "Come back!"

"Quickly!"

"Before they see you…"

"And hurt you."

Heart pounding Hermione turned and saw them. Like human but not human. They were men. And then she saw who they were.

"Harry, Ron, what's going on?"

They looked taller and more animal like, but Harry and Ron they were.

"How do you know our names?" Harry said creeping closer, barely a muscle moving.

Ron moved in and out of the shadows as if he were made up of little more than a thought

"It's me, Hermione," She said taking a step closer to him, laughing nervously. "We've been friends since our first year."

The act of moving closer to Harry seemed to throw him for a loop. He looked at her incredulously.

"I'll be your friend if you want me to be." He whispered, reaching out a hand as if to touch her. As if he didn't believe she was real.

"What is going on here!" growled a familiar voice. Jumping from the ceiling as if he were some kind of vampire was Professor Snape. "Potter, Weasley, what is the meaning of this!"

"Professor Snape!" Hermione breathed in relief. She went to stand by him. He was much taller and his robes seemed to have a life of their own, flowing and flittering about as if they were wings, but it was the same old Snape.

"There was an accident in potion's lab!" Hermione began; desperation and confusion making her speak really fast. "And now everything's strange and Harry and Ron don't recognize me—"

She stopped because Snape hasn't moved a muscle, not even to blink. He just stood there staring at her.

"Professor Snape," Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly Harry and Ron were on either side of Snape, and all three of them stared down at Hermione's small hand resting on Snape's arm, incredulously, as if it were something so rare and unbelievable.

Professor Snape looked up at Hermione and his eyes burned a vivid red, like a vampire.

"Oh, holly hell!" Screamed a voice from inside the girls' rooms. Out flew a small pink shoe that cracked Snape square on the head. "Over here, Hermione!! Run!!"

Hermione didn't need to be told twice she ran as quickly as her feet could carry here and fling herself in the door way to the girls room. The girls grabbed her arms and pulled her in, but not before she felt a hand grab at and miss her foot.

"For the love of god and shoes, shut the blasted door!" Squealed a voice Hermione could barely hear over the screams of the girls. 

Victoria and a red head with deep sea green eyes, quickly slammed the door shut so quickly they looked like they were going super speed.

After a few seconds Hermione spoke, "That was _not _Hogwarts!" 

TBC

A/n: I can't wait to hear what people think of this one. Please Read and Review.


	3. All for one

_Disclaimer: All recognizable people, places, and things belong to JK Rowling. The title from "The Three Musketeers"._

Chapter 3

All for one!

"You are so lucky!" Hailey said in her sweet British voice, as she tossed her floor length braid over one shoulder. Her long dark red braid was intertwined with a strand of pearls that complemented her sea green eyes. 

"They probably would've snapped you like a twig!" Elizabeth plopped down on one of the overstuffed couches. Her honey blond hair was braided, too, but she had wound hers up in a stylish bun that sat on her fair head like a crown of spun gold. 

 All the other girls have already went to bed, leaving Hermione, Elizabeth, Victoria, and Hailey alone in the cozy and beautifully decorated common room.

"I'm not so sure about that," Hermione thought back on what had just occurred in the hallway. Sure, the red-eyed thing was scary, but Professor Snape hadn't really done anything threatening. Hermione now felt silly for running.

"What do you mean?" Victoria mumbled as she chewed on a red curl. Her strawberry red locks flowed freely down her back. She was obviously a chronic hair chewer, Hermione thought as Victoria wrapped yet another sweet little curl around her finger. 

"They didn't really do anything." Hermione began to pace back and forth, an old habit of hers she indulged in when she was in deep thought. "I should have stayed out there and talked to them."

"What planet are you from?" Hailey's green dress sparkled and fluttered about as she knelt beside a huge oak hope chest. "Really, Hermione, men are to be avoided at all costs. Didn't your mother ever teach you that."

"No, she wasn't silly enough to expect me to believe such nonsense." As she paced back and forth in front of the stone fireplace, Hermione waved her hands about. Pausing, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the fireplace mantle.

"Aaah!" Hermione rushed over to the mirror. "What in the _hell _is going on."

Instead of her normal everyday looks and riot of unruly curls, she had the same unreal look as Hailey, Victoria, and Elizabeth.

In place of her "nothing special" brown eyes were cinnamon sparkles and dropping down to the small of her back was a wave of perfect princess curls, the sides pulled back with lacy golden clips.

"Oh, hell," Hermione muttered, the inhumanness of her appearance becoming one more straw to hit the camels back. "I look like a brainless model from some damn makeup commercial."

She struck a pose; one pretty white hand held out like it had some imaginary beauty product resting on it with the other sassily resting on one arched hip. "Buy this bottle of H20/food coloring, reasonably priced at only $300 per once, and you will look as mindless as me." She lifted her hand from her hip and waved it madly about the other one. 

"What's a come-er-sil?" Victoria stopped twirling around in circles to ask; her pink dress still twirling. She kicked her other pink shoe at Elizabeth, who had opened a book and was trying really hard to ignore her and her obsessive spinning. 

"I hate you." Elizabeth mumbled as the shoe bounced off the side of her head. Shooting Victoria a dirty look as she turned a page in her book, bringing her feet up on the couch. 

"It's one of the ways muggles sale things," Hermione pulled at the snowy white dress she had on. It's lacy edge brushed the floor. All the girls were wearing dresses that looked like they came straight out of a fairy tale.

"What's a muggle?"  Hailey asked, the pile of books, parchment, and various other school supplies growing higher and higher around her, covering almost all of the pretty rug she rests upon.

"You know, non-magic people," Hermione went to sit down on the red and gold couch beside the lounging Elizabeth. She was trying to read, but fail miserably because of the wildly spinning pink tornado that is Victoria; which was slowly closing in on her.

In a huff of lavender silk, Elizabeth dropped her book on the floor. "Hermione what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on," Hermione's stomach growled so she hugged a pillow against it to drown out the sound. "You have muggles here, right?"

"Fraid not," Victoria began twirling in the other direction. Wrinkling her pert little nose, Elizabeth threw her sparkly pick shoe back at her.

"Hermione," Hailey gave up on finding whatever she was looking for, leaving a wreck on the floor in her wake. "If a person doesn't possess magical ability, they wouldn't last ten seconds here." 

"You mean there's no car, T.V, radio," Hermione squeaked, "No daytime soaps!"

"Never heard on any of it." Elizabeth slipped her lavender shoes off. Her toenails were perfectly painted to match her lavender gown.

"Sounds like fun." Hailey sighed, flinging her delicate self on the couch beside Hermione. "The place you came from."

"However did you fall out of it?" Victoria asked from where she lay collapsed and dizzy on the floor.

"Fall…" Hermione leaned forward holding the pillow tighter to her stomach.

"Yep! You fell from the sky." Hailey made a diving and crashing motion with her hands. "As naked as the day you were born."

"There was an accident…" Hermione's stomach growled loudly.

"It's going to be a tough night on you." Elizabeth motioned to Hermione's pillow covered stomach. "We have no food here."

Standing, Hermione walked to the door. "I'll just go to the kitchen and get a snack." She reached for the door handle.

"What!"

"Not again!"

"Do you have a death wish?!" The three girls leaped up and surrounded Hermione.

Hailey bodily threw herself in front of the door.

"You can't go out there." Elizabeth grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Have you ever seen them hurt anyone?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow and tapping a slippered foot. 

"Well, no," Elizabeth sounded confused and defiant, "but that doesn't mean they won't!" 

The girls nodded in agreement.

"We lived a very sheltered life," Victoria smiled, crossing her arms. 

"We still would be if dumb old Dumbledore hadn't forced our school to join with Hogwarts School for Wizards." Hailey kicked the door. "Nosy old coot!"

"Professor Dumbledore is here!" Hope leaped in Hermione's heart. Dumbledore will help her get back home. 

Leaping around Hailey, Hermione flung open the door and strode out into the hallway.

"Wait!" Elizabeth cried. "You can't go alone," Making a brave face, "I'll go with you." Slipping on her shoes, Elizabeth followed Hermione out into the hallway.

"If you go, I'm going too," Victoria said, holding on pink shoe, "Besides, my favorite pink shoe was lost in battle and I will leave no shoe behind!" She waved her lone pink shoe.

"Oh, frog farts!" Hailey stomped her foot. "I'm coming too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

A/n: Sorry this took so long. Been a really long weekend for me. More to come! 


	4. Hermione's Great Hall Adventure

_Disclaimer: all recognizable people, places, and things belong to JK Rowling._

Chapter 4

Hermione's Great Hall Adventure

"My shoe!" Victoria shouted triumphantly.

"Sssh!" the girls hissed at her.

"Do you want to wake everyone up?" Hermione asked Victoria, who had slipped on her rescued pink shoe.

"Oh, they're not asleep," Hailey answered. "We just don't want them to catch us and eat us."

Rolling her eyes at that, Hermione rounded a corner and her breath caught in her throat.

"Wow!" She said leaning over the railing. In place of the Hogwarts first floor and staircase she knew was a something straight out of Dracula's castle. Darkly carved stone was everywhere; strange markings and depictions of humanoid demons decorated every wall. It even had domed cathedral ceilings like a dark and twisted cathedral.

"This is so beautiful!" Hermione looked back at her new friends. "Don't you guys think so?"

"Hell no!" Hailey looked at Hermione like she lost her mind.

"It's ugly," Victoria said. "In a disturbing nightmarish kind of way."

Elizabeth looked down each hallway. "You know, Hermione, maybe you should wait until tomorrow morning to talk to you pal Dumbledore. He's probably in the Great Hall eating his dinner."

After a moment of considering, "Your probably right," Hermione slowly agreed, letting go of the railing.

"Thank god!" Elizabeth silently mouthed at Hailey and Victoria behind Hermione's back. Hailey, Victoria, and Elizabeth happily turned to go back to their rooms. 

Their relief was short lived as they watched in horror as Hermione started to descend the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Victoria asked, a touch of hysteria in her normally calming voice.

"I'm going to the Great Hall to get something to eat," Hermione said over her shoulder, her lacey white dress fluttering around her feet as she continued to descend the impressive stone stairs.

"But, but, but," Victoria said as she and the two other amazed and confounded girls caught up with Hermione.

"We aren't allowed to eat in the Great Hall!" Elizabeth said, catching up to Hermione first. She took Hermione's right side as Victoria took her left and Hailey brought up the rear, wringing her hands in fright.

"I don't see why not." Hermione pressed on, smiling reassuringly at Hailey as they rounded a corner.

Suddenly, Victoria stopped. Gazing intently at a stylish oil painting of a half man – half wolf in all his snarling beauty done entirely in shades of red.

"Guys, I love this painting!" Victoria tenderly laid her hand on it. "Can I just take it?" She looked over at the girls, an expectant sort of grin on her pretty little face.

"NO, you can't just take it, you dope!" Elizabeth grabbed one shimmering pink clad arm.

"That's stealing." Hailey informed, her hands bossily laid on her green silk clad hips.

Victoria struck out her tongue.

"That's enough of that, you two." Hermione had begun walking up to two large doors decorated with huge golden beasts.

Reaching out to open the door, a small white hand shot out and stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, there is nothing to be afraid of!" Hermione pushed at the doors.

"Coming from a girl who's been here, what, two hours!" Victoria muttered to Hailey, who nodded at that.    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opening, the doors revealed a completely empty and tomb quiet Great Hall. There was food at every place setting, but no one was seated at any of the tables.

"I thought you said Professor Dumbledore would be here?" Hermione asked over her shoulder as she strode into the big beautiful Great Hall.

"Well, I'm not the old farts keeper!" Elizabeth said, timidly following Hermione. Victoria and Hailey hovering at the door, not taking a step inside.

"Let's just go!" Hailey squealed running up to Hermione. "Before they catch us and do horrible things to our fragile young bodies!"

Victoria hopped in and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Like poke out our eyes!" Her suspicious little eyes darting around looking for possible eye-poker-outers.

"Mmm hmm!" Hailey agreed, demonstrating the eye poking process by jabbing at the air with two fingers.

"Cut it out!" Hermione shook them off. "I'm hungry, I'll just grab a chicken leg then we'll go."

"Chicken?" Elizabeth mouthed at Hailey and Victoria, who just shrugged. 

"You guys sure you don't want something?" Hermione said around the chicken leg in her mouth as she grabbed a bunch of grapes.

"There isn't any way I'm taking those animals food!" Hailey threw her hands up in the air and took a step back.

"It looks better than the crap they give us." Elizabeth said looking down at a fruit pie.

"Hey, I like the Blue Goo." Victoria wriggled her butt as she walked over to where Elizabeth stood gazing wantonly at the mouth-watering array of food.

Taking a bit of chicken (or whatever, it appears to be chicken), Hermione walked over to where the girls stood.

"Blue Goo?" She questioned as she popped a grape (or something similar) into her mouth.

"Yeah, Blue Goo." Hailey said as she and Hermione started to walk to the door. "Sticky…"  
  


"Smelly…" (Elizabeth and Victoria had the whole pie.)

"Ucky.." (Victoria stuck her finger in the pie, earning an evil look form Elizabeth. Victoria ginned a sassy grin back as she licked the fruity concoction off her finger.)

"Blue Goo," Hailey finished. "It's supposed to be really good for us. Make us last longer and produce more male heirs." She opened and held the door for Hermione, Elizabeth and Victoria as they left the Great Hall.

"Let me guess," Hermione smacked her lips as Hailey caught up with her. "Professor Dumbldore's idea."

"Nope!" Hailey snagged a grape-like thingy. "Professor Riddles."

"Riddle!" Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Tom Riddle?"

"Yeah!" Hailey stopped and looked back at her. "Professor Riddle, of _The_ Riddles, the richest, most prominent family ever to grace the earth." They started walking again. "His family swears by the Blue Goo, and donates ample supplies of it, free of charge, to Hogwarts." She snagged another grape-thingy as they emerge from the stairs into their hallway. "Damn the man!"

"Where I'm from he's—" Hermione shook her head. "Never mind."

The girls entered their room, behind Elizabeth and Victoria, who were bickering over the pie, and Hailey shut the door behind them.

"Well, I can't wait to try this famous Blue Goo." Hermione flopped on the couch. "Sounds like I have big day tomorrow."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night…

Hermione couldn't sleep. Worries ate at her. What is she going to do?

Her mom and dad were somewhere else, and she had no way of reaching them.

Tears filled her eyes. Oh, god, what's going to happen?

Working her way free of the covers and climbing over the sleeping bodies of Hailey, Elizabeth, and another girls body (there was only one bed) she went to the common room.

Sitting down on a couch, she stared into the fireplace. She needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore. 

Tiptoeing she retrieved a pair of slippers from the bedroom and slipped out into the hall.

"Well, I hope Professor Dumbledore's office is where it should be." Hermione whispered to herself, her braided hair bouncing lightly with each step.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her scantly clad body. Her red silk nightie not offering much protection against the chilly draft.

"Wow these hallways are impressive." Hermione thought as she silently slipped down the hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Dumbledore's office…

"Albus, she touched me." Professor Snape sat across from Professor Dumbledore, who was seated at his desk. "Of her own free will…" Professor Snape held his arm in wonder.

"Then it is working." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Joining the two schools is showing some positive results. Soon, women will not fear us.'

"I want her, Albus," Snape stared unseeingly out the office window. "I need more touching…" Snape rocked back and forth. He was bare-chested wearing only pants, two long black marks shone vividly under each shoulder blade.

"We have to get them to trust us or nothing will ever change." Albus stood up. "Show patience, my friend, she is not going anywhere."

Professor Snape stood, nodded, the black lines on his back enlarging and emerging to seep across his body like a robe. Silently he left.

Professor Dumbledore laughed, showing his piranha like teeth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: I hope you like it. Please Read and Review.


	5. Down the hallway

Disclaimer: all recognizable people, places, and things belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter five.

Down the hallway

After 30 minutes of wandering, obviously lost, Hermione decided to try and find her way back to her room.

Turing a corner, she realized she was more lost than she thought, instead of doubling back into the hallway, she had found a balcony. 

Looking down over the side she saw the strangest looking group of men and boys. They were lined up, facing a line of men Hermione assumed were professors, one of whom was angrily pacing up and down the rows of students.

"Someone stole food!" The tall dark haired one growled, his face distorting into an ugly mask. "During Initiations, no one eats, sleeps, or fucks anything!" The last bit was a roar, deep and disturbing.

He turned and the profile of his parody of a face struck a cord in Hermione. "I know him!"  She whispered, grabbing the railing. "That's a version of Voldemort!"

"You!" Professor Riddle growled, staking up to a terrified 8 or 9 year old boy. "You did it, didn't you! You little shit eater!" Grabbing the boy by the scruff of the neck, Professor Riddle threw him across the room.

"Noo!" The small boy sobbed, holding up his tiny defenseless hands topped with miniature claws. "Sir, it wasn't—"

Professor Riddle kicked him so hard the boy spat blood.

"Stop it right there!" Enraged Hermione stormed down the balcony to where there was a white stone staircase. "You bastard, I'm the one who took the food!"

As one the entire group turned to Hermione (except for the boy who stayed huddled on the floor in pain), they stood eerily still, astonished at her presence there. 

Stomping, she marched right up to Professor Riddle, who backed up as he approached. "You want to punish someone, you asshole, well, here I am!"

"You stole the food?" Professor Snape spoke from the shadows. Gliding over, he came to a smooth stop beside Hermione.

"Yes, I did!" Hermione jutted out her chin and crossed her arms. "And I was hungry so I ate it!"

"Then your family will pay!" Professor Riddles deformed nostrils flared.

"I'd like to see that!" Hermione glared at him. "Seeing how there in another dimension!"

"What?" Professor Dumbledore emerged from the shadows. "Young lady, explain yourself!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Professor Dumbledore's office…

"That's some story!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, sitting back in his seat after Hermione had finished telling her bizarre tale.

"She's obviously lying!" Professor Riddle snorted.

Percy Weasley, taller and gaunter than before, flipped through the school records. "There's no record of a Hermione Granger anywhere, Professor Dumbledore. She seems to be telling the truth."

"There's no other way for her to get on campus." Professor Snape stood directly behind the chair that Hermione was seated in. "If someone brought her here, there would be a record of it."

"Well you're here now." Dumbledore smile, giving Hermione a start when she spied his teeth. 

"Professor! Your teeth!" Hermione's hand clutched at her throat.

"Oh, yes, they come as a surprise the first time someone notices them." He laughed. "Everyone in my family seems to be cursed with them, though." He scratched his beard, "They have their uses…I have no trouble eating hard candy. Speaking of candy, lemon ball?" He held out a dish of the small round candy. 

Shaking her head, Hermione felt silly and rude. He's the same old Dumbledore.

"Back to your predicament." He picked up a quill and begun scribbling on a roll of parchment. "Since your going to be here for a while, you might as well attend classes, until we get this mess sorted out." Handing her the parchment he stood. "You won't be able to stay awake through classes if you don't get some rest, so let's call it a night."

He walked her to the door, calmly laying a hand on her shoulder. "Please, consider Hogwarts your home for the time being, and come see me if there is anything I can do to make your stay easier, okay, Hermione?" He smiled a down at her.

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione smile back. Same old Dumbledore! He hadn't changed as much as Harry and Ron did. She can still feel safe with him.  

"Professor Snape, will you be so kind as to escort Hermione back to the girls dormitory.'

Nodding, Snape followed Hermione out the door.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore called after them. 

Looking over his shoulder, Snape paused.

"Come straight back to my office, there is something I need to discuss with you."

Snape nodded curtly and headed after Hermione. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Half way down the hall, Snape paused and looked at Hermione. Saying nothing he continued on.

After a moment, he did it again.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Professor?" Hermione stopped and turned to him.

Pausing, he looked at her. 

"Yes."

"Well ask."

"Where you're from, did you like me?" He looked down at the ground.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Yes, I liked you a lot." She smiled at him and squeezed his arm. "I like you now, too."

"I don't scare you?" He held out his long lethal looking hands.

"Not anymore."  

They continued the rest of the way in silence. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Returning to Dumbledore's office, Snape knew what Dumbledore wanted to see him about, and he had already made up his mind.

"I think we should throw the little piece of garbage out on the street." Professor Riddle was angrily firing words at Professor Dumbledore, who was seated behind his desk.

"Severus, what do you think should be done with Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "It's your call."

"I'll pay for her to remain here." Professor Snape replied. "Write me down as her guardian."

"Well, god knows you can afford it," Riddle muttered. 

"Would you like me to inform Miss Granger of this?" Professor Dumbledore scribbled down on Hermione's school record.

"No," Snape sat down. "I'll inform her when the time is right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Gothic Butterfly! Please continue to Read and Review.


	6. Charming Professor Snape

_Disclaimer: all recognizable people, places and things belong to JK Rowling._

Chapter six

Charming Professor Snape

"I don't care!" Hermione screamed, "I won't wear it!"

"You have to!" Hailey screamed back. Diana, the raven-haired orange-eyed beauty, picked up the uncomfortable and ugly black robes and weird headgear from where Hermione threw them.

"You might get hurt," Diana's cool unreal voice soothed, "If you don't cover every inch of skin." She held out the robes.

Her orange eyes met Hermione's cinnamon ones.

"Come on," Victoria was already covered form head to toe in the nun/Arabian type robes and headgear. "There not that bad."

"It's not much of a fashion statement," Elizabeth put on her headgear, becoming yet another faceless, shapeless form, "But it is necessary." 

Growling, Hermione jerked up the robes. "Fine! But I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about these STUPID robes. There is no way I can function in class wearing this damn headgear!"

"Oh, again with that Dumbledore man!" Hailey threw her headgear on. "You think that man was her best friend!"

"Humph!" Hermione stomped out the door. "And where are our school supplies! Huh? How are we supposed to learn without parchment and ink! Can anyone tell me?" 

"Geeze! Hermione," Victoria laid a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. It's only the first day of classes."

"Besides," Elizabeth wrapped a heavily cloaked arm around Hermione and Hailey's shoulders. "They give us what we need in the class. Now, lets all be friends and go eat some Blue Goo!" Letting to of them to get in line behind Victoria. 

"Okay!" Hailey grinned impishly at Hermione, all the morning's irritations washed away.

"Okay!" Hermione grinned back. She looked around. "Why are we forming a single file line?"

"It confuses the men," Victoria said from up front.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"March, 2, 3, 4," Hermione muttered under her breath as they passed groups of boys, who would stop in their tracks an stare at the line of girls in a confused sort of way.

"Stop it, already!" Elizabeth squealed. "You've been doing that for fifteen minutes."

"It's not my fault we're going so slow," Hermione stopped walking.  "We might as well be going in reverse."

Hailey and Victoria laughed at that as the line slowly moved forward. 

"Sooo, guys," Hermione sped up and threw an arm around Hailey, walking beside her. "Where are we going?"

"Get back in line, silly," Hailey squeaked. Hermione snuffed and fell back in line.

"Sooo…." Hermione reached under her headgear to scratch her nose. "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens," Elizabeth said over her shoulder, "for breakfast."

"Whoa!" Hermione slid to a halt, causing the whole line of girls to turn back and look at her.

"I'm not eating in the kitchens." Hermione promptly turned around and headed to the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Hailey ran to catch up. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Elizabeth and Victoria looked at Hermione and Hailey's retreating backs, at the line of girls heading to the kitchens, then at each other and quickly ran to catch up with Hailey and Hermione.

"Guys!" Elizabeth huffed when she caught up with them. "Where are we going?"

"Yeah!" Victoria huffed beside Elizabeth. "The kitchens are that away!" She points over her shoulder.

"I'm eating in the Great Hall!" Hermione stated firmly, turning a corner.

"What?" Hailey hopped to one side to avoid a couple of boys that stopped to talk beside the stairway. 

Hermione pushed open the doors and strode inside the Great Hall, her three friends cowering behind her.

She marched right up to where Dumbledore sat at the head table.

"Sir?" Hermione's voice was clear and strong. "May I have a word?"

It took Dumbledore a minute to place the voice, seeing how he couldn't see her face through the heavy headgear.

"Well, if it isn't last night's mysterious lady in red, Miss Snape," Dumbledore nodded at her. "What may I do for you?" He gestured with his hand.

"It's Miss Granger, Professor," Hermione corrected, missing the look that crossed a few of the professor's faces, in her hurry to inform the Professor about her problem.

"I have a problem with these horrible robes," Hermione gestured with one hand. "They are not very conducive to the learning process." She flung out her arms and her entire outfit undulated. 

"Well," Dumbledore seemed confused. "You young ladies can wear whatever you want. Consider Hogwarts your home." 

"Great!" Hermione ripped off the headgear. "If I never see this ugly thing again!" She tossed it on the floor as she struggled out of the heavy robes. 

"But Hermione!" Hailey protested. "What's to keep those animals from attacking us."

"Me." Turning around, Hermione's eyes meet those of Professor Snape.

"The boys will behave themselves," Dumbledore took a bit of toast. Crunching, he continued, "Or they will answer to Professor Snape."

"Eeep!" Hailey squeaked. Backing away from Snape.

"Good morning, Professor Snape!" Hermione smile at the man she had had a crush on since her fifth year.

 "Good morning, Hermione," Snape came over to where the robes and headgear laid thrown on the floor. 

"Let me help you with that." Snape produced a wand in one elegant yet lethal hand. "If I may?"

"Of course," Hermione kicked the nasty clothes on the floor and stepped away. "Do with them as you will."

Hailey, Elizabeth, and Victoria stared in amazement as Snape configured the robes and headgear with a flick of his wrist into a charming gold snake charm with emeralds for eyes suspended from a silk cord with gold beads on the end to keep the charm from slipping off.

"This seems more appropriate for such a lovely young lady." Professor Snape smiled causing Hermione's heart to do a somersault. He held it out to her.

"Oh, thank you," She smiled at him. Turning around so he could place the charm around her neck. "Could you put it on me?"

Professor Snape paused, along with the entire Great Hall, in amazement.

"It would be my pleasure." Mumbled the shocked Snape.

Tenderly, he tied the gold silk cords together as Hermione held her hair out of the way.

"Thank you, Professor."  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

A/n: So sorry this took so long. I can't believe how many people like this one. Thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing! I hope you read the next chapter, when Hermione goes to classes and then later learns why it's not too smart to mess with the Potion's Master. 


	7. Whatever Happened to Neville

_Disclaimer: All recognizable people, places, and things belong to JK Rowling. _

Chapter 7

Whatever happened to Neville?

By the time Hailey finished telling the crowd of Blue Goo slurping Beauties that filled the warm kitchen Hermione's astonishing tale of bravery and cunning, the hour was up and a sharp bell split the air.

"Oh my gosh!" Victoria jumped and splattered Elizabeth with the sticky blue substance. "We're going to be late!"

"Oh for crying out loud, Victoria!" Elizabeth sopped up the goop off her hideous outfit.

The herd of girls, in six single file lines, left the kitchen and went this way and that way.

"Come on Hermione!!" Hailey called as she swept away with the line going up the stairs.

Hermione would have followed if it weren't for the flash she caught out of the corner of her eye that seemed to be going down into the dungeons at the far end of the hallway.

"Wait up!" Hermione called following after it. If this is who she thinks it is…there's no way he could have changed!

Rounding the hallway into the dungeons, he heart leaped into her throat at the sight before her. The hallways widened and curved up into bright blue ceiling, and painting after painting of sea life hung from the walls. If Hermione didn't know better she'd almost believe that somehow Hogwart's had filled the walls with a tropical fish tank.

Quickly, she recovered herself and continued the chase after one of her dearest friends.

As she turned the next corner, she found herself facing down the largest black doors, she has ever seen. 

Not one to chicken out, Hermione opened the door and slipped inside. 

It was a huge classroom filled to the brim with boys, and by the looks of it Professor Snape's potions class is still located in the dungeon. The boys were all sitting facing the front and hadn't noticed her.

Neville sat all by himself in the back of the class, his hands, strangely webbed, gripped the edge of his desk. He looked like he would rather be any where than there. 

Potions must still be his worst class, Hermione thought, smiling, she slipped quietly in the chair beside him.

"Hi, Neville," Leaning forward to whisper this into his ear. Almost laughing out loud when he jumped nearly a foot in the air in fright.

"Whaaa?'' He stared blankly at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mind if I be your Potion's Partner?" Hermione whispered. "I bet you have trouble in potions, don't you?"

"Yes," he stammered. "I'm not very good at it at all, Professor Snape hates me."

"Don't worry," Hermione patted his hand reassuringly. "We'll tackle today's potion class together, okay?"

Looking at her adoring, he leaned close and nodded his head then squeaked like a dolphin. Just then Professor Snape came storming in from a door up front by his desk.

Without looking, he calmly spoke over his shoulder, "Neville, ten points from Gryffindor for that disgusting display of immaturity."

Neville winced. Hermione smiled reassuringly, as she flipped through his book.

"Now, Neville," Snape continued approaching the board, still not looking back. "what are the main ingredients for a the Decandem Solution? If you do not know, you will lose fifteen house points and earn a detention with Professor Riddle."

Neville looked like he was going to freak.

Quietly, Hermione leaned close and whispered into his ear: "Three toes of a sloth…"

Obediently,  Neville repeated, "Three toes of a sloth…"

Professor Snape's head turned in surprise, just in time to see Hermione lean in close to Neville's ear to whisper the next ingredient.

"What in the hell!?!" He stormed up the stairs to where Hermione and a completely stunned Neville sat. All the boys jumping to their feet.

As quick as a cobra, Professor Snape struck. Throwing Neville's smaller frame up against the wall, His hand around his throat, eyes as dark as midnight, and his cape doing something so strange, it stunned Hermione at the very sight of it.

It was seeping across the floor. All the boys lined the wall in obvious terror of the seeping darkness.

Crack! Crack!

Neville's head thumped the wall, removing all traces of fear from Hermione. Leaping forward, she grabbed Professor Snape's right shoulder.

"Professor, let him go right this instant!"

As suddenly as the night covers Hogwarts on Halloween, Professor Snape turned on her.

"YOUR MINE!"

"Professor Snape!" Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Let go of his throat!" Jerking at his wrist Hermione got right up in his face. "You're suffocating him!"

Professor Snape looked down at her hand and took in the concerned look she was giving Neville as if he was having some sort of nightmare. 

As quickly as the whole incident started, Snape was on the other side of the room. He stood, bare-chested, facing the wall, breathing heavily. He laid his hands on the wall and pressed his forehead against the wall.

One thought danced through his mind, He had lost her…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: Sorry this took so long! Hope you like it! Please Read and Review!!!


	8. Drowning Pool

_Disclaimer: All recognizable people, places, and things belong to JK Rowling. _

Chapter 8

Drowning Pool

Hermione was still fuming as she got ready for bed. It was almost eight o'clock and everyone else was already peacefully asleep. Hermione, on the other hand, was scrubbing furiously at her hands and arms under the icy cold spray of the shower (all the hot water used up two hours ago.)

She still can't believe what happened! Professor Dumbledore gave her detention for being in Professor Snape's classroom uninvited, even after she told him of how Professor Snape beat up on poor little Neville. 

And what a horrible detention it was. Cleaning mountains of boys' stinky slick underwear by hand, UCK!  

Scrubbing harder, Hermione wasn't satisfyingly clean until her entire body was a light pink.

Putting on a blue sleep shirt and blue panties, Hermione strode into the sitting room, determined to give Professor Snape a piece of her mind, the charm necklace he gave her clutched firmly in one fist.

Retrieving a piece of parchment and some ink from the chest, Hermione wrote a scathing letter addressed to Professor Snape:

P. Snape,

I am very upset with you display of violence towards poor Neville. You are not the type of man I thought you were, and I can no longer accept your gift. I think it best if I no longer had any contact with you.

                                                                                                Goodbye,

                                                                                                Hermione

To it she attached her snake charm.

Sitting in front of the fireplace, glowering, Hermione decided she simply could not sleep a wink until she personally delivered this letter to his desk.

Shoving her feet into blue slippers she headed out into the hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_30 minutes later…_

Hermione couldn't believe it! She got lost again!

Passing another fish painting lined hall, Hermione thought for the umpteenth time that the hallways had to move about, she simply could not get this lost without help.

She made her way to a pale blue door with gold fish handles. Smiling she opened the door, and her breathe caught in her throat. 

When she was four, her daddy had taken her to ocean, she had swam around for hours and when it came time to leave she carried on in such a way, her father decided she should have a swimming pool at home. She's been a water baby ever since. 

And the water baby in her screamed to be let lose in the football field sized, tropical fish filled, pool that was stretching out in front of her. All thoughts of what had taken place earlier fled her mind.

Stripping down to her blue panties, flinging Snape's letter to the side, Hermione flung herself into the warm salty waters.

For hours, Hermione explored the underwater mazes, was kissed by fishes ranging from the size of a jelly bean to as big as a History book, and was delighted by coral, some in colors she didn't even know existed.

By the time she reluctantly dragged herself out of the pool, her fingers and toes were pickled and she could barely lift her arms and legs.

And her clothes were gone.

Great! Hermione floundered. What should she do now?

Deciding to make a run for it, Hermione crossed her arms over her bare breasts and streaked down hallways and through doors.

After the longest twenty minutes of her life, she arrived back at the girls' rooms unscathed.

Running to the small bathroom closet, Hermione stripped off her damp panties and slipped on a black pair of pajama bottoms and a baggy button down shirt. 

Tiredly, she headed off to the bed.

And found a completely empty bedroom.

After waiting in the living room for some one to reappear, Hermione decided to take matters into her own tired hands and go looking for them.

This is turning out to be one hell of a night, Hermione thought as she slipped on a pair of black slippers and once again headed back out into the hallway.

After checking the kitchens, Hermione realized she hadn't the foggiest idea of where to look for them and was about to head back to the girls' rooms when a guttural cry shattered the deathly quiet.

Not giving it a second thought, Hermione shoved open the doors to the Great Hall to help who ever it was that was in such horrible pain.

And wished she hadn't.

Gone where all the tables and chairs and in their place was the entire population of the school, lined up and seated cross legged on the floor facing the wall away from Hermione. The girls covered from head to toe in white. The boys in black silk robes and red face paint. The teacher sat on the platform where their table should be, Dumbledore in the middle, wearing some kind of elaborate headgear. He looked like a samurai warrior.   

Stunned, Hermione didn't know what to do.  

Gazing about the robed girls, Hermione recognized Hailey's signature gold tipped nails and tip toed to her.

Sitting down beside her, Hermione tapped Hailey's knee and hissed, "Hailey, what's going one?"

Hailey started to shake.

"What is it?" Hermione leaned closer.

Some of the other girls must have noticed Hermione, because one screamed and wrapped her arms around her head, while other began to cry.

"Tell me what's going on!" Hermione grabbed Hailey's knee.

Hailey began to whisper something over and over. Leaning real close, Hermione strained to hear her.

"Hermione's dead. She's not here." Over and over Hailey chanted.

Frightened, Hermione leaped back and jumped to her feet. "I'm not dead!" 

"Professor Dumbledore," She cried, rushing over to where he sat. "I'm not dead!"

Grabbing his ornate arm, "I'm right here!"

"I've heard more compelling arguments form specters, my dear," Dumbledore kept his eyes shut.

"Why are you still sitting here, like this?" Hermione waved her arms around. "I'm not dead!"

"We will stay here until dawn, my dear," Dumbledore's voice was soft and sad. "When your soul will be guided to the after life by the sun's warm rays." 

"I'm sorry," came a grief stricken voice. Neville sat to the right, tears streaking down his make up, couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Going over to stand right in front of him, Hermione dropped down on her knees.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Neville," She looked into his eye. "I'm not dead."

Continuing on as if she hadn't spoke, Neville fell forward. "I tried to find your body, I tried so hard, but I failed." He started to cry, a squeaky sound rising from his body. "I never wanted this to happen."

"This is unreal!" Hermione twirled around, "I'm standing right in front of you and you still believe I'm not here!"

"I will regret for all my days, giving you that detention, Sweet Little Hermione." Dumbledore's quiet voice broke towards the end. "I meant it when I said that Hogwart's was your home. I'm so sorry for playing a part in your tragedy." His voice became thick with tears.

Hermione opened her mouth to stubbornly shout that she wasn't dead, when a curtain of black fell from the ceiling right in front of her.

"I can't let her go!" The curtain of black screamed and reached for Hermione.

Suddenly Dumbledore was right there grappling with the now recognizable form of Severus Snape.

"NO, Severus," Dumbledore shouted over the grunts and growls the professor made as he attempted to free himself of Dumbledore's hold. "Letting her spirit bond with you will only prolong her agony and yours." Cupping Snape's now still face in his hands, Dumbledore continued, "She's gone, dear friend, and nothing you do will bring her back."

Professor Snape's face twisted in agony, his body going limp, as violent sobs of pain racked his body.

"I'm not dead." Hermione whispered, stunned by what was going on around her. She started to back out of the room. "I'm not dead."

The last thing Hermione saw as the big doors to the Great Hall closed in front of her was Professor Snape's body dissolving into a black puddle and slowing dripping up on to the ceiling.

Hermione turned and ran to the girl's rooms, her mind not absorbing what she just seen.

Once inside, just like she did when she was a little girl, she wrapped herself into a quilt and covered her head and waited for the nightmare that had become her life to melt away in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning came, warming Hogwart's from the outside in. All the students and teachers slowly began to make their way back to their rooms. Professor Dumbledore carrying Snape's limp and withdrawn body.

Hailey's whole body hurt. In her mind she replayed all the fun she had with Hermione in the short time she was here. 

As she passed a group of boys, one stood out in his grief. The boy Neville. She could see why Hermione felt he was worthwhile. He seemed really sweet.

Suddenly hundreds of screams filled the air as girls began to run, screaming back down stairs.

"Hermione's ghost is haunting us!" Victoria screamed as she flew past Hailey.

"That can't be right!" Dumbledore motioned to the now alert Snape and the other professors. "This way."

Quickly the men swept halfway up the stairs, intent on getting to the bottom of this, when low and behold the lady in question appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I told you I wasn't dead." Said a panama clad Hermione. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: I can't wait to read the reviews on this chapter. I was going to end the chapter leaving you guys hanging about whether or not Hermione drowned in the pool, but I don't want to anger my audience. And for those that have been worrying about me not finishing this one because I started _A most painful crush_, don't. I have plenty of time and ideas to be able to do both stories simultaneously.  


	9. A night worth three

_Disclaimer: All recognizable people, places, and things belong to JK Rowling._

Chapter 9

A night worth three

Sitting on the examination table in the Hogwarts infirmary, Hermione watched the clock on the cold blue wall. She had been waiting alone in the isolation room for thirty minutes. 

Professor Dumbledore, careful not to touch her or allow Hermione to touch anyone, with a swish of his wand, had whisked Hermione off the stairs and up to the isolation room of the school's infirmary. The charm he used made her as light as a feather but had disabled her ability to speak. The reasoning behind robbing her of her voice, Hermione still didn't understand, and was really intrigued. Once this was all cleared up, and everyone realized that she was, in fact, still among the living and that this was all a big mistake, Hermione was going to do what she should have done a long time ago… 

Go to the library.

_In order to understand the enemy, I must become the enemy!_  Hermione silently giggled at the thought.

The door burst open, making Hermione leap at the sharp noise. In strolled Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, a really old Asian man, and an evil looking man with a tall sturdy jewel encrusted staff. 

With a quick swipe of his staff, the evil looking man enclosed Hermione in a bright blue circle.

Not even glancing at Hermione, the man tapped his staff on the gray tiles arrogantly, "Now, Albus, have you and your staff performed a sweep for the young lady's body?"

"Of course, Senator Throckmorton, for three days," Professor Dumbledore looked stern. "All of my best Aquaites and Scanners were deployed in the area we found her clothes and suicide note, which we scoured non stop." His kind face contorted.

Professor Snape huskily cleared his throat, "The rest of Hogwarts and it's grounds were torn apart as well, as a precaution." He bottomless eyes gazed at Hermione's shocked expression with a hollow, haunted need. "I could not find her."

"Perhaps the soul found the body and reanimated it." The Asian man examined Hermione from the safety of his side of the magical barrier as a researcher would a tiger in a cage. 

"You may be right, Dr. Michiba," The senator acknowledged with a nod from his stately head. "If she drowned, and her body drifted to a safe location within Hogwarts underwater tunnels and was left there for a couple of days, her soul may have found it and reanimated it, but if that is the case intervention will be needed to keep the dead parts of her body from rotting."

Professor Dumbledore looked relieved. "Well, well this is wondrous news!" He beamed at the doctor and senator. "Professor Snape, as you well know, was the Potion Master who invented Arc Litive, so we should have no problem in the restoration and upkeep of Miss Snape's body."

"Now, now, Senator Throckmorton," Dr. Michiba intently studied Hermione. "First we must complete the necessary tests required to back up such a diagnosis." He turned to face the men. "Senator, you may remove your protective spell, I need to take a tissue and blood sample and perform a Arctative Decremetice spell on her to see how much of her tissue is dead." 

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Senator Throckmorton looked tense and at the ready, like men preparing for a battle.  

"As a precaution against possible spiritual possession, keep your staff at the ready, Senator." Dr. Michiba continued, cautiously stepping closer to Hermione.

_If this wasn't so annoying,_ Hermione thought, _I'd be dieing of laughter at the ridiculousness of four powerful wizards being afraid of little old me…_

The hilarity of the situation was soon depleted when Dr. Michiba roughly grabbed Hermione's left arm and painfully jabbed her with a strange medical instrument and sucked out quite a bit of blood, enough for a dozen blood tests in Hermione's view.  

It was a good thing Professor Dumbledore had silenced her, because Hermione was screaming her head off. She had never been one for needles, and Dr. Michiba didn't know the first thing when it came to administering a proper blood taking.

His technique could use a little work in Hermione's opinion, so she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck before he could get away and was going to very kindly shove his blasted instrument straight down his throat, but Senator Throckmorton was quicker and with a purple blast from his staff knocked her on her ass, out cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up surrounded by something warm and soft. Blinkingly opening her eyes, Hermione discovered silky green sheets and a thick and fluffy black comforter tucked about her.

Suddenly, the realization that she didn't remember climbing into this bed struck her with the force of a milk truck. Hermione sprung up into a sitting position as memories of what had happened to her came flooding back.

Gazing about her with confused eyes, Hermione found herself in a richly decorated bedroom. Black and shades of green blended perfectly with dark rich hard woods.

An Egyptian inspired armoire dominated the wall in front of her, flanked by two apple green stained glass windows. The armoire was a deep black, almost the exact color of thick blood. The four-poster bed she sat on was the same deep color and was huge.

_This is the biggest bed I've ever been in!_ Hermione thought, in the mountain of covers and green silk she felt dwarfed, as if the bed could, with one mighty gulp, swallow her whole.

Two black rattan side tables toped with huge animalistic lamps provided the only light in the room.  The lamps with their dark shiny bodies appeared to be in the process of pouncing; their abstract claws extended toward Hermione's sheet covered body, fanged mouths glistening with the anticipation of the hunt.

Uneasily, Hermione crawled to the center of the bed. The dark green walls winked at her with its multitude of emerald eyes. To her right was an arched doorway, it's dark wood frame mimicking the impressive crown molding and paneled ceiling the masculine room boasted. The door was cracked open showing a cool sea green bathroom.

Looking around the strange room, panic rose in Hermione's throat. "I've got to get out of here!"

"That means those double doors—" Hermione squeaked. Her voice was back! The last thing she remembered she could no longer speak because of Professor Dumbledore's charm.

Jumping to her feet in the center of the bed, Hermione felt a draft around her more tender parts. Glancing down, Hermione realized she was buck-naked. 

Rolling her eyes, the comedian in her wanted to rise to the occasion. This bizarre situation she found herself in did have a humorous note, but the realist in her overruled. Naked is way to vulnerable a place to be. She needed clothes!  

With all her strength, Hermione yanked hard on the silky green sheet. But the silk was tucked violently into place and the heavy comforter out weighed her and in a flash Hermione found herself on her sprawled naked on the floor.

"If this wasn't so degrading, I'd be laughing," Hermione huffed. Yanking again, Hermione turned her attention to the black comforter. Grabbing the closest edge, she pulled back, using all her weight and still the damn thing wouldn't budge.

Cinnamon curls flying wildly, Hermione threw herself whole heartily into the battle.

"This is _Ridiculous!!_" Hermione screamed. "Bloody thing must be charmed on!"

"What _are_ you doing?" 

Stunned, Hermione whipped around to see an amused Professor Snape lounging against the frame of the arched, now open, double doors.

"Did the bed offend?" He chuckled. He uncrossed his arms and strode over to the armoire. Yanking it open, he reached in and pulled out a big pink striped box with a gold label on it and a small red bag.

Hermione, now in the safety of the covers, "What's that?"

"It's a present," he grinned, he really seemed to be enjoying her predicament.

"Who's it for?" Hermione growled.

"For you, my naked little bird." He laid the packages down on the bottom of the bed. 

Giving her one last devious grin, he just turned and walked out. 

_Leaving the doors wide open of course!_ Hermione glanced at the doors Snape's handsome dark form had just exited and down at the packages. 

_Oh, hell! Here goes…_

In a naked streak of cinnamon curls and creamy curves, Hermione grabbed the packages and zipped into the bathroom and slammed the door, Snape's melodious laughter burning her ears.

"Oh, you'll get yours, my dear professor," Hermione hissed as she yanked open the pink box. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: Sorry this was a long time coming. Thanks to all the wonderful people who emailed me. Chapter 10 up soon.


	10. Fathoms

Disclaimer: All recognizable people, places, and things belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter Ten

Fathoms

Slamming the door to the bathroom, Hermione glared at her reflection. Damn the man! She cursed as she ripped open the box. 

Inside was a dark green dress with silky short sleeves and a scooped neck, a soft white slip and plain cotton panties. Tossing the clothes on the counter top by the sink she kicked the box scattering the tissue paper all over the floor making a satisfying mess.

A green slipper landed in the deep bathtub, surprising Hermione. After a quick inspection of the scattered tissue paper, she found the other slipper still wrapped in the paper.  

Hissing under her breath about Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and men in general, Hermione threw on the clothes, jammed her feet into the slippers and reached for the small red bag.

Inside was a mauve velvet box with a magical insignia burned into the top in gold. The insignia gave her pause. Clicking the box open, Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

Inside was a single gold thread, tiny sparkling diamonds along its length. Leaning closer, Hermione's eyes drank in its beauty.

She didn't notice her name in burning letters had replaced the insignia on the lid.

The diamond and gold thread quivered, and coiled into a small circle shaped heap.

"What on earth?" Hermione lifted a hand to touch it, just as it leapt from the box and latched itself to her neck.

"AHHhh!" Hermione squealed. Her hand at her throat.

Pause racing, Hermione held her hair out of the way and looked at her neck in the mirror.

The thread had encircled her neck, not tightly, but persistently.

Anger boiling to the surface, Hermione growled. Damn it! Damn Snape!

Stomping, Hermione flung open the bathroom door and stormed out of the bathroom.

The big double doors were still open, a good thing because Hermione would have blown them up in her fury to get to Snape and give him a piece of her mind.  

Seated behind a marble desk, Professor Snape glanced up in amusement. His gaze ran over her trim form and a grin of pure manly appreciation spread across his face.     

"You had better explain-" Hermione sputtered in rage as she was interrupted.

"I will." Snape murmured, striding around his desk to stand beside Hermione.

"I know all about it," Snape said soothingly. "I know." He brushed her hair away from her shoulders.

"We realized what must have happened after you underwent and passed all Senator Throckmorton's tests." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "As hard as it was for us to believe, Senator Throckmorton assured us that other young girls have managed to get themselves hopelessly lost when left out of the supervision of their family."

"What?" Hermione hissed, "I was never lost!"

 A sharp knock on the door interrupted Professor Snape before he could reply to that.

Professor Snape swooped around her and opened the door reveling a smiling Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" Snape greeted the stately old man.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So that's a tracking device?" Hailey poked the shimmering gold chain around Hermione's neck. "Its just so pretty!"

"What's a tacking derice?" Victoria asked as she breezed into the room, Elizabeth in tow.

"I heard you were down here, Hermione, and I got your bag for you." Elizabeth said kindly, tossing Hermione the book bag. 

Hermione had missed the 1st day of class when everyone was given their school supplies. In fact, Hermione missed the whole 1st week of class. It was now Sunday and the girls were in the study hall located down a flight of stairs from within the girls' dormitory. That way they can do their homework in comfy clothes (like they owned anything other than silk dresses, Hermione sighed, what she wouldn't give for her old pairs of sweat pants). 

"Tracking device!" Hermione shouted. "Like a farmer would a wayward cow!"

"Sooo, just take it off." Hermione flipped the flap of her book bag, the label, a golden Hermione Snape, glinting in the sunlight.

"RRRrrr!" Hermione thumped her head against the table.

"She can't." Hailey shot Hermione a sympathic glance. She went on to tell Victoria and Elizabeth what had happen to poor old Hermione.

"Okay, you guys know how Hermione was dead for like 3 days?"

They nodded their shiny heads.

"Well, she wasn't dead! She was just really lost in Hogwart's underwater Fathoms."

"Hermione!" Elizabeth astonished, clasped her hands on her bosom.

"You could have died!" Victoria gave Hermione a stern look.

"I know." Hermione growled.

"That's not the point." Hailey grabbed Victoria's hand before she could give Hermione a good stern poke.

"The point is, she was down there for three days and it passed-"

"In less than 2 hours.' Hermione stated.

"How is that possible?" Elizabeth started worrying her blond braid.

"Did you hit your head?" Victoria asked. "Because, one time, I slipped on a Wewong peel and hit my head-"

"Not now!" Elizabeth hissed. "We know all about the Nakey Dance, I was there remember!"

"Hermione wasn't!" Victoria glared. "And this is pertinent to the conversation!"

Elizabeth smacked the table. "No it isn't! I don't ever want to hear about it again! It was all you talked about for weeks!"

"I never felt so free!" Victoria continued, ignoring Elizabeth. Is that how you felt, Hermione? Free as you've never been before!" She stood up, raised her arms above hre head and shimmied.

"We think she suffered brain damage," Hailey stated dryly. 

Victoria sat back down, a strange happy look on her face.

Hailey continued, "Anyway, Hermione didn't notice the time passing-"

"Didn't you notice the Aguaites swimming about looking for you?" Elizabeth leaned away from Victoria as if she were diseased.

"Yeah, all of the classes were cancelled so the boys could be used for the recovery of your body," Victoria had regained her senses.

"I can't believe you didn't run into one of them." 

"Yeah," Victoria nodded, "those guys swim so fast they look like a flash of light."

"No, I didn't," Hermione looked thoughtful.

"They ran a battery of tests on her." Hailey went on. "When they found nothing wrong with her it was decided that she was suffering from female hysteria-" Hermione snorted. "and now she has to wear-"

"A tracking collar!" Hermione snarled.

Hailey nodded sympathetically. "So they know where she is at all times."

Elizabeth and Victoria grimaced.

'Oh, how horrible!" Elizabeth soothed back Hermione's hair. "Such rotten luck!"

"That really does bite!" Victoria murmured thoughtfully. "Hmm, but I've got an idea!"

"What?" Hailey asked.

Victoria sat very still closed her eyes and smiled.

"We should fight magic with magic!" 

As her eyes snapped open her hand, which was previously hidden under the desk, whipped up wielding a very lethal looking wand.

Pointed directly at Hermione's throat.

"What? NO! Don-" Hermione screamed before the world went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I was only trying to help!"

"Hopefully she'll blame only you for this."

"Elizabeth!"

"Well, you did blast her clean out of her slippers!"

"Umm, guys…"

"What, Hailey?"

"I didn't get to the worst part…"

"What?"

"Hermione's guardian is…"

"Who!"

"Spit it out!"  
  


"Professor Snape!"

"Oh no! Poor Hermione!"

"Things just aren't going too well these days for her."

"It gets worse guys…"

"How could it possibly get any worse, Hailey!"

"He's…He's…

Right Behind YOU!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

tbc


End file.
